Justin Lawson
|age = 34 |nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Judge District attorney (formerly) |partners = Abigail Baines (fiancée) † |affiliation = Criminal Court of Concordia Concordian Flying Squad Concordian Police Department |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #3: In the Line of Fire (s4) }} Judge Justin Lawson is a recurring character featured in Season 4 of Criminal Case. Duties As the city judge of Concordia, Justin's main role in the game is to sentence the killers and bring justice at the end of each case in Mysteries of the Past. The sentence Justin issues depends on the severity of the crime, the mental health of the killer, the motives for the murder, and how much false testimony the killer gave out during the investigation, just to name a few. Profile Justin is the 34-year-old city judge (and former district attorney) of Concordia. He has short blonde hair and has a light brown suit jacket with matching top hat. He also dons a white shirt with a blue tie underneath a brown shirt. As a judge, he dons a standard judge's robe over his usual attire: a white shirt with a blue tie underneath a brown shirt. Per his first suspect appearance, it is known that Justin uses Lavender Lust cream, eats spaghetti and smokes opium. Events of Criminal Case As the district attorney In the Line of Fire After arresting Otis Kidd's killer, Chief Wright informed Maddie and the player he needed their help. Specifically, Justin said he needed help regarding Father Donovan, whom the team had met previously. He said Donovan had come under scrutiny due to his dedication with the immigrant cause, so he wanted to clear his name of any suspicion. However, he did not want Donovan to know about it, this was something he was inquiring on his own. After searching, they found that he frequented a brothel owned by Madam Xiang. According to her, he tries to help her girls find 'honest work', but they work more like servants than actual workers. When told about this, plus what was found about him in the last case, he was absolutely certain Donovan was a good man and was doing the best for his community. In the Name of the Father After arresting Father Donovan's killer, Justin came to assist the player after hearing that Oscar Trefusis was involved in the immigrant exploitation scheme spearheaded by Edward Whimple. He and the player confronted Trefusis regarding this, but he immediately sent the two out, angry at them for their seemingly baseless accusations. The two eventually found proof of Trefusis' transactions with Whimple and confronted him once again. Unable to deny the claims, Trefusis was forced by Justin to pay the fine in full and to give his maid, Audrey Scott, her documents back. Let Her Eat Cake After arresting Georgina Upperton's killer, Justin showed up to congratulate the player on their efficiency and discretion during the investigation. Justin mentioned being invited to the picnic but not being able to attend due to his duties as the district attorney. He then made it clear that he did not stand for Alastor's feeling that he was above the law and was determined to find new leads regarding his identity. Chief Wright suggested that Elisa Melody may have a lead, as Alastor's party planner, prompting Justin to talk to her. She mentioned keeping all of the instructions Alastor had sent her in her purple notebook, which she had lost. Justin then asked her if she had planned Alastor's next party, to which Elisa has replied that he didn't want here involved in more than one party. She mentioned that Alastor had complained that her paper invitations were dull and said that the next one would be printed on "something unusual." Justin then told the player to work with Maddie in searching the picnic lawn and the party tent for Elisa's notebook and the next party's invitation respectively and to report to him afterwards. Later, Maddie and the player informed him of the location of Alastor's next party and the connection of Giulietta Capecchi to Georgina and the other victims of Alastor's recent parties. Justin trusted the team to find Alastor and bring him to justice. Behind the Mask After the team concluded that Wentworth killed George Buchanan to protect Archie Rochester, Justin and the player interrogated him to find out if he was Mr Alastor. After he denied the accusations, they found a love letter from Alastor to Giulietta Capecchi at the billiards room. The duo then interrogated Giulietta, who said that she had tossed a gift from Alastor in a fountain. After they found the gift, which Evie used to discover Archie's identity as Alastor, the two proceeded to arrest Archie. Later, Chief Wright announced that Archie was released because he was not directly responsible of any crime. Believing that Wright was not serving justice properly in Concordia, Justin left the airship, slamming the door in anger. Breaking the Glass Ceiling After arresting Norah Barnlow's killer and hearing about Judge Takakura's retirement, Justin showed up at the airship saying he wanted to take over when Takakura retires. To get himself noticed by the mayor, he decided to convince Gus Smiffel and the other workers to finish the Crystal Palace. However, Gus said there was no way they were working on it because it was deemed too unsafe. After looking around and finding a plan of the Crystal Palace, they sent it to Evie, who received help from her twin brother Nicholas. He said there was a way to make the Crystal Palace safe, and after informing Gus about it, he said he and the other laborers will start working again. Justin thanked the player for their help, hoping this would help in the mayor selecting a successor to Judge Takakura. Out of Steam After arresting Orville West's killer, Maddie and the player were informed by Walter Cumberbatch that Justin had been through a bad time in his life. Wondering what that was, Maddie and the player decided to investigate. They found his wallet, which contained an obituary belonging to one Abigail Baines. According to Evie, Abigail was Justin's fiancee, who was killed by muggers while shopping for a wedding dress. They returned it to Justin, who explained he was mad since the muggers not only killed his fiancee, but got off with a light sentence too. It was that reason he became a district attorney, to see that justice is served, and Maddie was glad he was on their side. Electrical Hazard After arresting Arnold Nottingham's killer, Justin assisted the player in helping expose the Exhibition's saboteur in order to gain the Mayor's favor for city judge. The two found Celine Georges' journal in the Brass Compass café, containing notes about the saboteur. Upon interrogation, Celine said that she believed the saboteur was sabotaging inventions so that a certain invention would win first prize, which turned out to be Stanley Spark's Fantastical Suit, according to her notes. Stanley, however, denied the accusation. As the city judge The Higher You Rise After arresting Celine Georges' killer, Justin swore in as the new city judge after Takakura finally retired. Maddie and the player witnessed Justin's assumption as he swore before Mayor Castletown that he would uphold the law and bring justice to everyone in Concordia. He then thanked the mayor and the player for their help. Slayer's End Justin became a suspect in the murder of Fiona Flanagan after Maddie and the player found his fingerprints on a glass of whiskey at her gang's headquarters. He did not deny having a word with Fiona, but said her goons took him there because she wanted to see what the new judge was made of. But he also said he wanted no part in any of her shady dealings, though he thought it was prudent of him to drink the whiskey, at Fiona's insistence. Justin was spoken to again after it was revealed the people who killed his fiancée Abigail were members of Fiona's gang. When told about this, Justin said this was literally the first he had heard of it. However, he did not want to hear any more of it and wanted to remember Abigail fondly, and requested to the player that they solve this murder so the past can be put behind once and for all. Justin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Finley Flanagan for Fiona's murder. After the trial, he approached the player and apologized for withholding information that made him a suspect, but was grateful that he cleared his name. Death Without Parole After arresting Kev O'Connell's killer, the team approached Justin with a list the warden made of the prison guards under the employ of the Italian mob. He was glad the player brought it to him, as he will see to it the officers under the Italian's payroll will receive the punishment they deserve. He also saw to it that other officers who abused the prisoners will be dealt with, and has appointed a new warden to manage the prison. How the East Was Won After arresting Vittorio Capecchi's killer, the team approached Justin with the falsified deeds that Vittorio had used to evict the inhabitants of Coyote Gorge from their land. He ensured that everyone listed in the documents would have their property returned to them. He also promised to inform the Concordia Railroad Company of the real nature of their dealings with the Italians. Burning Bridges Sentences Trivia *Justin is the first judge to appear in the season prior to taking the position as a judge. *Justin is the first judge to appear as a suspect in a case. Case appearances Gallery JLawsonMOTPQ.png|Justin, as he appeared in In the Line of Fire (Case #3 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC177.png|Justin, as he appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC181.png|Justin, as he appeared in Let Her Eat Cake (Case #10 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC183.png|Justin, as he appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPMiC184.png|Justin, as he appeared in Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past). JustinLawsonOutOfSteam.png|Justin, as he appeared in Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonMOTPC17.png|Justin, as he appeared in Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonAppMOTP.png|Justin, as he appeared in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). MAC25JustinLMOTP.png|Justin, as he appeared in Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past). JLawsonC30-1.png|Justin, as he appeared in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). Abigail&JustinMOTP.png|Justin (left) with his late fiancée, Abigail Baines (right). JustinMugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Judges Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects